


(Don't) Wait For It

by Vive_la_republique



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: All genders are switched, Gen, I honestly don't know what I was thinking, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vive_la_republique/pseuds/Vive_la_republique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A genderbent reincarnation AU. Because I'm weird like that. Also they're all orphans in this one-you'll see why later. I'm sure the characterization is terrible-please don't judge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alexandra Hendrickson bangs into her tiny room at exactly 3:14 p.m. She drops her backpack on the floor, stopping only to dig out a beat-up looking iPhone 4 from the side pocket and jam her earphones into her ears. She collapses on her bed, hits the volume button multiple times, and lets the opening lines of My Shot blast. Ah, finally home, she thinks, as she slides an equally battered journal out of the canvas bag hanging over her bedpost. She grabs a pen (Alexandra can't stand pencils) and begins scribbling furiously. 

"Thoughts on an Unfair Dress Code," she reads the words as she writes. "In response to recent incidents regarding this subject, it is in our school's best interest that a student points out the inherent flaws of the dress code enforced upon us without our consent..."

Two hours later, Alexandra puts a final period at the end of the tenth page. She takes a second to glance over her work, then puts the ragged ribbon bookmark back into her journal and walks to her desk. 

On her desk is a new book. Well, not new, exactly. It's a somewhat worn book with no book jacket. It's hardcover, somewhere between maroon and burgundy in color, and thick. The only hint as to what this mysterious book might be about is the title on the spine, engraved in silver. 

Alexander Hamilton. By Ron Chernow. 

Alexandra looks at the book with a bit of suspicion, but she's never been one to turn away new reading material. She grabs the book and sits in her desk chair, flicking on the lamp. 

Then Alexandra opens the book to the first page and begins to read. 

•••••••••••••••••••••

Erin Burton taps her perfectly manicured nail on her perfectly organized desk, looking down at her perfectly tidy graphic organizer full of her perfectly neat handwriting. 

The information is all there. She just needs to choose a side. 

Erin has never been able to pick a side. 

She spends forty-five minutes agonizing over both options. Nothing happens. Somebody will take offense, and she won't be popular anymore. 

As an orphan, the fact that she's still popular is a miracle. She knows in the back of her mind it's only because she has a nice inheritance, one that will allow her to live in comfort until she graduates college, but she wants to stay that way. 

A voice calls, "Erin! Package for you!" Erin looks up, shakes her head to clear it, and runs down three flights of stairs to the director's office. 

After signing a slip of paper, she picks up the cardboard box from Amazon. She doesn't remember buying anything recently, but she's never been good with finances. 

In her room, she rips the tape off the box and finds a burgundy book with an impression of Alexander Hamilton's signature on the front. Intrigued, she opens the first page, savoring the smell of old books and the feel of heavy paper beneath her fingers. 

Erin Burton also begins to read.


	2. All the Way Across the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Talia and Jami.

Jami Madden lies upside down, draped over the headboard of her bed. This probably isn't a good idea, as the flimsy frame wobbles and creaks like it's going to collapse any second, but she doesn't care. She checks her watch. Almost midnight. Talia will be calling any minute. 

Talia Jeffries is Jami's best friend and partner in crime. She's outspoken, a brilliant writer, always up for a joke, not especially good with money (don't ask), and rather argumentative. 

Talia is also currently an exchange student in France. 

And Jami is still stuck in a run-down orphanage in Virginia. 

They keep in touch, of course. Talia's been there for a year, but she's coming home soon and she's just fine and she definitely doesn't have a new best friend.

Jami hopes not, anyway. 

The ringing of the phone shakes her out of her daze. She scrambled for the phone, almost somersaulting backwards off the bed in the process and kicking the book lying on her pillow. She glares at the offending object, mentally putting it on her list of things to mention to Talia tonight. 

"Hey, hey, hey!" Talia's voice, tinny through the speaker, yells. She sounds wide awake, as always, despite it being six in the morning in France. "So? What have I missed?" 

Jami grins as the familiar rhythm of conversation falls into place. The girls exchange gossip, opinions, laughter, and stories. After 30 minutes, however, Talia hesitates. "I...uh, have something to tell you." 

Jami's stomach twists deep down. "What? Hope it's not that you have a new best friend!" The laughter sounds fake, even to her own ears, and an awkward silence takes over. 

Talia sighs. "It's nothing like that. It's just...I-my host family wants to adopt me." 

Jami actually does fall off the bed this time, but she scrambles up immediately. She feels sick. Her best friend leaving? That's not fair! But there's also guilt there too. She knows she's supposed to feel excited for her friend, so she plasters on a smile and yells, "WHAT? Congratulations! I'm so happy for you, Talia! I-" 

"But I'm not finished. I told them no. It's really sweet of you to be so happy for me, but I'd never see you again, and I miss Virginia..." Jami grins, knowing full well she's not supposed to be happy, but she can't help it! Her best friend is coming home and thought of her and...is still talking. Jami starts to listen again, rather sheepishly. "And...well, I'm not sure I'm supposed to tell you this but-" 

"What is it? I can keep a secret." Jami lowers her voice. "C'mon, you can't leave me hanging!" The excitement in her voice is real this time. If it wasn't something important for both of them, Talia would already have spilled the beans by now. 

She can practically hear Talia's smile over the phone. "Well, it turns out the orphanage was going to turn down my host family's request anyway. There's already someone lined up to adopt me. But they made a mistake on the phone. The receptionist said, and I quote, 'You two are so lucky, getting a home when you're already 14 years old!' I questioned her, because as awesome as I am, I'm not two people, and she cracked, and you're going to be adopted too! By the same person!" 

Jami is stunned. She gave up hope on being adopted a long time ago, once she passed the 'cute' age of eight. To be adopted at 14 is completely unheard of, and the odds that she would be adopted with her best friend? "I-I-this isn't a prank, right?" 

"No, silly! Otherwise the orphanage would have forced me to stay in France! And you'll never guess which family wants us."

"Who?" 

"Georgia and Martin Wellington. Georgia's running for president, and I guess she's always wanted children and can't have them? Or something? But it's apparently good for her campaign to adopt orphans, especially gifted orphans, and we are definitely gifted." She laughs. 

Jami and Talia are both academically gifted. They've won math contests together, co-written a book, and done well in team chess competitions all over the world. "Wow! I just-" 

"I know, right?" Talia speaks right over her. "This is huge!" A muffled voice filters through the phone's speakers just then, and Jami can hear Talia speaking. "Okay. Sorry, Jami, I have to go! You're the best!" and the phone clicks off. 

Jami puts the phone down and grins. 

Adopted. Can you imagine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who Talia and Jami are? 
> 
> JEFFERSON AND MADISON! 
> 
> The guys we love to hate!

**Author's Note:**

> It shouldn't be too hard to figure out, but the first chapter is Alexander and Aaron.


End file.
